Talk:Temporal Integrity Commission
Speculation :*''It is very likely that this is a Federation organization, but this was not stated on screen. It is also possible that this is an offshoot of the Department of Temporal Investigations, which exists in the 24th century. The connection between the Relativity and the TIC is inferred from the mention of the Commission on the ship's dedication plaque shown briefly on screen.'' Speculation. — Morder 07:47, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ---Well, this little 'organization' as it's been termed, seems almost completely implausible to me. First of all, would the Federation legally condone a group that deliberately alters events in their own history, under the concept of trying to 'prevent damage to the timeline'? The main problem there, is that when they have incidents such as the Temporal Cold War, such as when Braxton set in motion more than a dozen temporal incursions, on and on...These incidents are always created *BY* these actions, so not only are they causing damage they are trying to prevent, but when other belligerent time travelers cause damage, this group always causes even more damage by trying to alter the events that took place, almost always trying to arrive just before the incidents take place, but instead of trying to find a non-confrontational solution, they go back in time with phasers blazing. This is entirely illegal, and the Federation would never condone this behavior or especially the actions taken to 'prevent' damage once it happens. They would not just go back in time with weapons hot. They would try first to find non-violent solutions to prevent their own counter-actions from causing even more damage. There are many methods, talking doesn't even have to happen, they could simply use something akin to a personal cloaking device or a device made to stealth a person's bio-electric signature. Such operatives could easily dismantle the time traveling device(s) that the offending race was using to cause damage to the timeline. This is non-violent and obviously effective, since it prevents the offending people(s) from causing damage before it actually happens, and would repair existing damage to the timeline, since without the ability to travel back and do whatever they did, it never even took place at all. We also know that even in the early 23rd, Starfleet and the more legal/moral Federation had the ability to travel through time, even if it was primitive. The good old NCC-1701 could sling-shot around a star and do it, and even a tiny, damaged B'Rel did the same when desperate measures were required. By the mid-late 24th, they had more reliable means than slinging around stars that were more reliable and less prone to getting stuck with crippled engines before you can go back to your own time... Could this group be a sub-sect of S31? Potentially, as their actions are obviously illegal, and almost always cause more damage instead of fixing it. However, S31 would likely just cloak a very, very large tri-cobalt warhead, and transport it right into an enemy's early time traveling science building, causing the offender(s) to never travel through time, and likely killing a lot of people (which we know S31 would never care about)...However, it seems likely that after the Dominion War, only 2-3 members of S31 would even exist, and those 2-3 people may not have known nearly as much as Sloan did by then, Sloan doesn't seem the type to openly share his knowledge, not even with his own personal friends. He seems more of a Tal Shiar: He would sooner atomize someone than give them all his knowledge... So, what's left? Maybe this group got started sometime around the late 26th to early 27th, and it was created to be a time-traveling version of S31, not by S31 members, but S31's existence was revealed during the Dominion War, so some people probably got the idea to create their own S31 once time travel was made practical and semi-reliable in terms of technology...However, the damage caused by members of the TIC seems very much against the Federation's way of doing things. S31 caused a lot of damage to Federation interests and very reliable allies. If S31 had simply kept quiet during the Dominion War (much as the Tal Shiar did!), they could have let Starfleet's "loose cannons" do their work for them, and their existence never would have become known, Sloan would not have been exposed, and after the war, they could easily have devoted their resources to dealing with the Romulans at that time, and they would likely have endured into the far-flung future, and they would have started something like the TIC. Of course, it could easily have been a single case of Braxton causing the TIC to look nasty. Or Braxton could have been S31. Or he could have been the 29th version of Leyton. Braxton caused a lot of damage by going off the wall with circumstantial evidence, going after a Long-Range Cruiser like Voyager with a tiny shuttle-level 'timeship' like the Aeon. He obviously was damaged when he took a shuttle against a starship, no matter the level of technology. He simply could not produce the needed amount of power to disable/destroy a cap-ship with 150 people operating it very well. When Braxton managed to get back to his own time, he was already damaged waaaayyy beyond repair. For them to let him go and then to leave him in command of ANY ship again, especially a 29th-century variant of Voyager, was totally insane. The only potential answer there is that Braxton may have been S31 and his allies there managed to get him onto a very advanced warship. I still don't know what those people would expect Braxton to achieve, being insane through Temporal Narcosis...From the very start, his own crew was very skeptical, by the time the 3rd attempt to use Seven of Mine failed, they were almost ready to arrest him for killing 3 people (out of time or not), and once the 4th Seven decided to work with Janeway (which worked MUCH better than trying to use a single operative), they easily saw that Braxton was totally wrong, and that was why they stopped him. I do not think they stopped him mainly because his Manheim-like duplicate was caught in the past, it was simply because he went totally nuts whenever someone even mentioned Janeway, much less when Seven decided to use Janeway to complete her mission. The TIC may be alright, but people such as Braxton (who was obviously insane from going back and forth through time so much, creating Manheim-like mirrors of himself each time he transported), and Daniels (who destroyed the entire Federation, and Earth), who was simply ignorant of what he was doing most of the time, really causes the TIC to look like a monster. Daniels was ignorant, almost all of the time. He went on and on about temporal discriminators being in school desks and so on, but when it came to actually being a temporal agent, he was a total fool. Instead of going to Archer before he left drydock, he waited and waited while the Suliban and their benefactor (whoever he is) caused damage to the past, present, and their future. The sheer number of temporal incursions created was just insane...Yet, once Vosk dies, the timeline somehow "reboots" itself...Somehow, I have a very hard time with the theory that by killing one person, you can somehow change the entire timeline...That is another subject, however...Point is: Daniels was just as crazy as Braxton was, where Braxton just went insane and used his knowledge/experience to cause damage, Daniels did the same (and even more) damage through simple ignorance and inexperience. Made me wonder: Where was the TIC, and where were Daniel's "faction" when the TCW took place?? Would all those people on Earth in the 31st just sit around while they let a child like Daniels cause trouble? I think Daniels was simply recruited by the same people who managed to 'save' Braxton and put him in command of a ship...In fact, it could be very possible that one or more of the people who may have given Daniels his orders to mess around with 22nd century, were the people who were also helping the Suliban. The Suliban's 'benefactor' could have been 3 different people, working as a group, and they may have, at one time, been members of Daniel's "faction". They had very intimate knowledge of what Daniels was doing (at all times, too), and they always had an answer to whatever Daniel's Faction did...Seems very unlikely that a group that originated long before the 31st, could know THAT much about what Daniels was doing all the time. It seems far more likely that a small group of people from the 31st went back to a relatively isolated point in space-time, set up camp, and decided to use a primitive people like the Suliban, to do their work for them, since Daniel's faction would not be monitoring them very closely, it was a natural place to hide. The Suliban's 'benefactor(s)' also protected Earth and the coming Federation as much as possible. Silik also said that Daniel's faction would always be his (and more than likely his master's) enemy. Since we never saw other members of Daniel's faction (which is VERY VERY HIGHLY SUSPECT), this again feeds into the probability that one or more members of Daniel's faction could have decided to go back to an isolated time-space, and watch over events to stop people like Vosk and the Xindi from crippling the timeline, and very possibly preventing the destruction of the legal Federation that they came from (which again explains their saving Earth as much as they could)... I know this is all Speculation, but, is not everything on these talk pages speculation if it never was filmed? ;)-----------General Alaric Kell :No. Talk pages are for discussing making the article better. — Morder (talk) 19:38, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Removed *''Captain Braxton was later played by the actor Bruce McGill in the Star Trek: Voyager episode Relativity. McGill played a similar role in the movie Timecop, where he and the people he worked with protects changes to the timeline. The organisation was called the TEC, or the Time Enforcement Commission. *''It can be speculated that the Temporal Integrity Commission is a future version of Starfleet's Department of Temporal Investigations, but this has never been confirmed. Both the Timeship Aeon, and the USS Relativity are referred to as Starfleet ships however.'' The first item is an uncited similarity(and one which shouldn't go here anyway) and the second is speculation.--31dot 11:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I re-added the second bit, since it can be traced to the Star Trek Encyclopedia.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 04:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) A cute, lame joke name. The Temporal Integrity Commission... Acronym, TIC. As in, "Tick", part of "Tick-Tock", the english onomatopoeia for the sound an analog clock makes. That is such a lame pun. I propose it be pointed out in the article, even though I know it probably shouldn't be. 17:48, May 2, 2013 (UTC)